


Still You

by shumsunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsunshine/pseuds/shumsunshine
Summary: After losing his magic, the only thing Magnus don't want to lose, is Alec.





	Still You

Magnus finally let himself rest and sat on the chair, putting his head in his hands while sighing. If Catarina had make it two seconds later, Alec wouldn't be alive and breathing in the bedroom. Magnus felt a hand on his shoulder and the person pressed it slowly.

\- He's going to be okay, Magnus. Isabelle whispered.

Magnus nodded and raised his head to stop the tears from coming on his face. Isabelle leaned on him and kissed the top of his head before hugging him.

\- He asked for you. She whispered.

\- He wants to see me? Magnus asked, his voice shaking.

\- Of course he does. He loves you and you saved his life.

\- Catarina saved his life.

\- Yes, but, who called her? Who continued to apply the iratze after Jace left? Who held his hand and told him everything was going to be fine? You. Magnus, you.

Magnus nodded and let Isabelle hugged him once more before she pat his shoulders and pushed him into thei- his bedroom. Why did he have to tell no when Alec asked him to move in?! Magnus inhaled slowly and opened the door of the bedroom and get in it. He saw Alec asleep on the bed, the blankets covering his chest's wound whereas his broken wrist was on full display, resting softly on his stomach. Magnus walked to him and sat on the bed, taking his unharmed hand in his, rubbing his thumb against Alec's back of hand.

\- Hi you...

Magnus raised his head and see two beautiful hazel eyes looking at him with only love and affection.

\- Hi yourself. Magnus whispered, kissing Alec's hand before rubbing his nose against it.

\- How are you, baby?

\- How am I? Alexander, darling, I am not the one who got an arrow on his chest.

\- Yes, but you lost your magic.

Magnus shook his head lightly and felt a hand on his cheek.

\- I'm sorry. Alec whispered with a husky voice.

Magnus shook his head once again, quicker and kissed the palm of Alec's hand before laying next to his boyfriend's body, intertwining their legs together and resting his hand on his lover's waist.

\- It's okay. I'll get use to it. Magnus whispered.

\- I'll get your magic back even if I need to go to Edom. Alec whispered, a promise standing in his voice.

Magnus sighed and cuddled against his boyfriend, taking a little of his warmth. They stayed in a comfortable silent for 10 whole minutes, just listening to each other breathing. Magnus' thumb was rubbing against Alec's skin while the raven haired man was kissing softly his boyfriend's hair.

\- Everything is going to be fine. Alec whispered into Magnus' ear. I love you.

\- I love you too. Magnus replied, cuddling even more to his boyfriend, not wanting to let him go even for a second. You know, I thought about something.

\- What is it? Alec asked, leaning on Magnus.

\- You should move in, here. Now.

Alec raised his eyebrows and looked at Magnus with surprise.

\- But you said...

\- I know what I said a week ago, when I still had my powers and my immortality. I thought I had more time to take every big steps with you, but I don't have it anymore. So, if you're still interested, I'm all for it.

A little smile took place on Alec's face and he leaned on to kiss his boyfriend.

\- I'm all for it too. Alec whispered before kissing Magnus' temple.

Magnus smiled for the first time since he came back from Edom and snuggled against his boyfriend's side, letting himself finally rest.


End file.
